


Smile

by alenkoblr



Series: Small Things [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenkoblr/pseuds/alenkoblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris wonders at Hawke's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Her smile lights the room, and he marvels that he is the recipient of such a smile.

She smiles often, but he knows when those smiles are a farce. Nobles who pester her about unimportant matters, bandits who think they have trapped helpless prey, merchants who think they have outwitted her, all receive that smile, the one that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Those in need receive something better: when she smiles at them, the smile crinkles the corners of her eyes, and they know she will have compassion on them. But it is not often that she smiles with her whole face and her whole heart.

She smiles with her whole self when she is content. At the Hanged Man, surrounded by friends and cheap ale, she smiles with such peace he almost envies her. Sometimes, he finds her curled in an armchair in front of the fireplace of her home, reading some tale in some old tome, and she smiles at the words. Those smiles warm his heart. But the most radiant smiles, the ones that take his breath away, they are reserved for the quiet moments where only he can see. Too often he wonders why she saves those smiles just for him, and each time he wonders she kisses him softly and tells him why again. I love you, she tells him each time. Patiently. Unfailingly. And each time, he is taken aback again that a woman full of such light and life could love a man like him.

He is learning slowly, how to love. But her smiles are worth every bit of effort it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is drabble number two in a series I hope to keep updating! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
